


Slip of The Tongue of Thought

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kianna is a bad ass stripper with serous kitty claws who is definitively not falling for a shy little nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of The Tongue of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad alliekatt314

It was supposed to be a normal day but it turned out amazing and tragic all at the same time. I know that sounds weird but that day started something crazy, miraculous, horrifying, tragic, deadly, and insane. It was adventurous and stupid. But they needed my help and what can I say best decision of my life! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 Month Earlier

"Hey Tigress your usual is here" Angel taps on my shoulder. 

"He's only been here once" I point out.

"Yeah but any guy that's seen you will definitely come more than once" Angel rolls her eyes. Think she's jealous?

"Well of course they would I mean look at all this" I motion to my body.

"Yeah yeah have fun. I gotta go treat these newbies" Angel saunters off just as the man walks up.

"So come back for more?" I ask and give my grin. 

"Yes you had me very intrigued to say the least" the man relies sitting down in a bar stool. I lean over the bar and rest my elbows on it.

"I think I made you feel more than intrigued baby" I smirk.

"Maybe just a little" the man casually slides 50 bucks over the counter. I move my fingers over to the 50 and slide it back over to myself. That's my que to dance.

"Oh really only a little" I made a pouty face and pushed my self up onto the bar.

"Oh you can try" the man Neil was it? replies. I don't bother to learn my clients names. What's the reason if I just call them baby, sugar, honey, etc? I smile seductively and run a tongue over my sharp teeth. Then very slowly I step up onto the bar. Once I'm up I bend down very close to his face.

"I think I will try and succeed" I whisper my voice husky. I did a small dance nothing special. No touching and not long at all. If you want a lap dance you need to pay more than 50. But I'm a respectable person believe it or not and I don't ever go beyond a lap dance. Not for these weak minded fools. 

See most people think strippers are shallow idiots. We are not we are actually very clever w just have no shame. We make more than the average person by using our bodies to manipulate weak minded people. Really it's pretty smart if you think about it. 

"Tigress these boys paid enough for a double dance" Angel calls. Two men are sitting in front of her. One is tall with dark dark brown hair, brown, eyes and a black trench coat. The other light brown hair, with electric blue eyes, and a brown jacket. The lighter haired one was...enchanting. 

"No just one is fine" the taller one argues.

"Oh no we may skimp on clothes but we never ever skimp on performance" I emphasize the word performance and stalk up to them. Like a cat to her prey. Which I guess was actually the situation but they didn't know that. No one did. 

"Yeah two is fine actually. I'm Charles Xavier" the blue eyed one says. Charles Xavier oh the name sent shills down my spine. 

"Course you do" Angel leads them to a back room. They both instantly jump on the bed and make themselves comfortable.

"How about we show you are trick and you can show us yours" the tall one offers.

"Honey that is not how it works" Angel reprimands.

"Really? Erik" Charles holds out his hand. Erik snaps his fingers and the metal bucket with wine and ice floats to Charles. My mouth falls open and I gasp. Their are others like me?!? 

"Okay my turn" Angel unclips the back of her bra and wings from out of the tattoo on her back. I gulp her wings are like dragon fly wings. In other words insect wings. I am a little scared of bugs. Okay a lot more than a little. I take a deep breath and regain my composure. Fear is just another emotion than I can shield away. Anyways it's all pretty shocking and amazing. I can't possible imagine what's greater than flying oh wait I can. 

"No you what's different about you. Your mind isn't human but it isn't mutant either. So what's so special about you?" Charles asks.

"Everything sugar. But I suppose one thing stands out more than others." Then I close met yes clench my fists and concentrate with anger laced through my thoughts. I have to be mad and focused to change on command. Sometimes it's hard other times not so much. I just have to think angry thoughts and concentrate really hard. The change starts and soon I'm standing in front of them in all my lioness glory. Or tigress if you want to be exact. They all look shocked and they should. A few minutes ago a seemingly normal stripper just shifted into a large dirty blonde tiger with dark brown stripes framing my face and body. With one small roar I snap then out of their stupor.

"Magnificent. That must be why I couldn't read her thoughts. She has an animal inside her, so her brain waves would be animalistic! That's bloody brilliant" Charles jumps up and looks my tiger body up and down. Normally I would be used to it but with Charles I feel different...embarrassed? Nah me embarrassed no such thing. 

"How would you two like a job where you get to keep your clothes on?" Erik asks. Angel wholeheartedly agrees and I nod my tiger head. Why not I'll just go where the wind takes me. I have no responsibility to anyone anymore so it's not like I have to stay here. Besides Charles is super hot and I want to get to know him better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh hell no!" I snap just as Shaw is about to leave with Angel. I stomp forward and snarl. Because I'm not concentrated and rather angry my form is not a tiger but a half human tiger thing. All my nails have sharpened into talons on my hands and feet, and my cerulean irises have spread to cover the white of my eyes and my pupils are slanted like a cats. Yeah I look pretty bad ass. Any ways they can't take Angel she's the only familiar person in this whole situation. Yeah we joined the guys and met some new mutants and we were hanging out in them is military base. But now it's destroyed and this jerks killed a ton of people. 

"Why do you want to join?"

"Okay baby I've got something to say to you. One you don't just waltz into a room and ask people to join your stupid kill the humans thing after you've just murdered the only people in this world that gave us a chance! Two that helmet clashes with your stupid old man outfit. Three you never ever and I mean ever mess with my friends!" I was walking towards him the whole time I was talking with him. Now we are face to face. "And one last thing sugar you don't wanna mess with me" I whisper and grab his throat. His goons made a move to attAck me but I snarled menacingly at them and clench my talons around us I throat. "Try to attack me and he dies. You wouldn't want you precious leader to die would you" I say in a baby voice. 

"Oh this is were your wrong" Shaw smirks and puts a hand in my arm. Instantly is feels as if the energy is draining from my body. I gasp and stagger backwards but not before scatching his throat. Sadly not in a fatal place. Raven runs up and helps me back to the others. I'm really tired.

"Hang on" Raven says.

"You know think I'll just take a nap. Wake me when that guy is back. I'm gonna kill him" I mumble absent-mindidly and drift off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They killed Darwin Charles and we can't even bury him" Raven snaps.

"Fine but to go after Shaw we'll have to train" Charles sighs.

"They killed Darwin no! He was so nice! Another reason Shaw must die. Dam I really hate that guy" I whine still half asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Erik asks.

"Shaw took some of her energy when she clawed his throat" Alex explains.

"Gonna do more than claw that motherfu-" Raven slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Okay well we will train but where will we go?" Sean asks.

"I know a place" Charles grins that beautiful grin. Oh gosh he so perfect. 

Well long story short Charles has an awesome mansion that we are now staying at. Charles started training everyone saving me for last because he still cannot read my mind. Which is a great thing I might add. There may be a thought in there I don't want him to see. But I can't avoid training forever so today I have it in the courtyard and Charles expects me to project my mind to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Kianna I need to do this to help you train" Charles persists. I've already said no a couple of times. 

"Fine but don't go looking at everything" I sigh in defeat. Then I close my eyes and project my mind to him. I can feel him in my my mind looking at everything. Yeah I said everything. He looked at my past, my parents accepting me as a mutant, my parents fighting, me never going to school, running away at 19 never looking back, working at the bar for four years, and then meeting him. But no he didn't stop there he kept looking. I wanted him to stop because he was going to find it the one thing I didn't want him to see. But I was afraid to pull out. After a few minutes you can guess what happened. Yeah he found it fml. Charles pulled out looking shocked and I friended shock too. "I'm sorry about that Charles I didn't mean for you to see that" I tried the apologetic route. No nothing so now the defensive route. "Hey a girl can have her fantasies don't shoot me" I held up both my hands. No nothing so how about the hurt route. "Charles don't hate me please" I faked sadness and added a few tears. Yeah it worked I am a dam good actress. He see me to snap out of it. 

"I don't hate you I just.....you.....us.....oh screw it" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss. That's what the thought was us making out. So I guess it isn't a thought anymore it's a memory now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah that's how it all started. Luckily it ended up with my clawing Shaws face off and dating Charles. Unluckily Raven and Erik left us. But hey you can't have everything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This one shot was for Kianna_Kia! On wattpad. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it. This was also the first request on this One Shot collection and I hope many more follow. Thanks for reading I love you my awesome followers and readers

**Author's Note:**

> STOP SCROLLING
> 
> I accept request for all sorts of one shots so please leave them! Have a nice day!
> 
> KEEP SCROLLING


End file.
